


Wish We Could Slow Down Time

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like super sweet, M/M, Slow and Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wishes life had a pause button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish We Could Slow Down Time

Patrick lives for the moments where he can take it slow. When the world moves at high speed, he can feel himself slipping, can feel the familiar taste of panic rising in his throat and clutching at his chest. Sure, he's used to being in the spotlight, but that doesn't mean he never gets anxious. The world of flashing lights, big screens, and even bigger crowds is exhilarating, but sometimes it can be too much to take all at once. Sometimes he just needs a break. 

That's why he relishes every moment at home, cuddled up with a book and a blanket, and maybe even another person (see; Pete). Pete and Patrick have a symbiotic relationship; Pete grounds Patrick and Patrick does the same for Pete. They provide company and a listening ear for each other. Pete provides a unique sense of humor and knowledge beyond his years while Patrick offers wise words and common sense. They fit together like puzzle pieces both figuratively and literally. 

Rain poured outside all day and Pete didn't get up until noon. It was a lazy day, and neither Pete, nor Patrick, wanted to do a thing. They didn't book a day in the studio or an interview across the country, so the day was all theirs to enjoy. So, naturally, they stayed in their pajamas for the entirety of the day, with Patrick wrapping himself up in a blanket and occasionally shuffling to the kitchen. 

Patrick was sitting in between Pete's legs, leaning back onto him as they watched TV. Pete had his arms around Patrick's middle and his head resting on the other's shoulder, but had slowly begun to press his nose into Patrick's neck, closing his eyes. Soon, his lips were on Patrick's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. The singer sighed lightly and tilted his head to the side to offer more space for Pete, who gladly accepted the offer. The older man left a trail of kisses from the soft skin just below Patrick's ear to the soft curve where his neck and shoulder meet. When Pete bit down gently on that spot, Patrick sucked in a breath. He then squirmed around in Pete's arms until he could face him, swung his legs over Pete's hips, still sitting in between his legs, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, and Patrick cupped Pete's face in his hands while Pete rested his hands on Patrick's hips, his thumbs rubbing just under the soft swell of his belly. As they pulled away for air, Pete smiled one of his bright smiles and asked, "Can we...?"  
"Since when did you need to ask?" Patrick replied with a breathy laugh. 

They made love slowly that evening, the only sounds being the dull mumble of the TV, the pitter-patter of the rain outside, the lovers' breathing, and the creaking of the bed frame. There were whispered "I love you"s and contented sighs, soft moans and the slick sounds of skin against skin.  
Pete would press flush against Patrick and murmur into his skin, telling him how beautiful he was and how he'd take such good care of him, and the younger man would part his lips and arch his back. When the heat coiled in his belly and curled his toes, he held onto Pete and hid his face in the olive-skinned man's chest, chanting "I love you" again and again, as if is life depended on it. 

Afterwards, Patrick nestled himself against Pete, blinking against the sleep that threatened to overtake him. Pete lazily carded his fingers through Patrick's fine hair, fighting sleep himself. They both needed a moment to breathe, and they found it when time seemingly stopped for them, when all that existed was the two of them and the steady rhythm of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
